The Prophecy's Players
by Lady Meliah
Summary: Three kids already known to the wizarding world stumbling upon something - or someone- they do not recognize. This summer event will drive them through their remaining years at Hogwarts and into the hands of an unspoken prophecy. Includes the mauradors an


The Prophecy's Players  
Chapter One  
"Thou shalt all begin at the starting block"  
  
I cannot claim many of the characters in this story. I think you will be  
able to pick them out later on!  
  
It was a beautiful day in New Greenwood and it came to no surprise that a few children chose to enjoy it - the ones not inside with eyes glued to the tele of course. Unfortunately, three of these children weren't exactly up to much good.  
Two boys and a girl, all of the age of thirteen, trampled through the woods trying to find innocent squirrels and other small animals to test some potions on - mainly turning them into various bright colors to see the neighbor's reactions - but it seemed the word had passed on and all small animals had disappeared from sight. From behind, these three kids looked as if they could have been related: all three had dark brown hair - the boys' short and messy and the girl's slightly past her shoulders and pin-needle straight - and they were only a few inches difference in height with the girl the shortest. But it wasn't until one saw them from the front that it could be seen that one child didn't belong.  
The girl and the shorter of the two boys looked very much alike. Both shared identical glittering brown eyes, a slight sprinkle of freckles over the nose, and not to mention matching grins that told that they were up to trouble. The other boy, on the other hand, was much scrawnier than the other with hazel eyes and glasses. His face looked more thoughtful, but didn't stay that way for long.  
"Oy!" he yelped and pointed across the path. "Another vict- I mean, squirrel!"  
The others chased after him, crashing their way through the brush.  
It was not for a while yet that they came across what was and small clearing that had some particular feeling about it that drew them closer. And despite all their common sense, they followed.  
The three kids peeked around the closely grown trees to see, at first, nothing at all. The shorter boy was bout to say something to the girl when he heard someone giggle. A light, girly giggle that he had never heard before, and looking closer he gasped. Now he could see her, but not all of her. A girl with very long, curly hair the color of the late summer trees that covered her entire back sat facing the giant tree immediately across from the group. The only other thing visible was a pair of arms balancing her on either side.  
"Do y-you see her?" he asked the others shakily. Both nodded their heads but kept their eyes transfixed on the person in front of them. He then stepped out of the trees, like he was drawn to her for some reason.  
"Sirius! No!" the other boy shouted at him.  
Even though the first boy stopped in his tracks, the girl the group had been watching jumped up, and turned to them, gray eyes wide in terror. She was dressed in what appeared to be a skimpy upper garment and a short skirt-like article of clothing, both made entirely of leaves. She was nicely tanned, and very healthy looking, but something about her suggested that she was not living under any roof except that of the trees. As all this calculated in the kids' minds, she had already dove behind the gigantic willow she had previously been facing.  
"I am sorry." Sirius started, but the dark-haired girl interrupted him.  
Pushing past Sirius, she made her way to the tree, hands by her side and taking slow steps. "Please," she called. "I do not wish to hurt you, my friends and I just stumbled this way. Can you come out?"  
The brunette cautiously peeked around the other side of the tree. She looked no younger nor older than the other kids, and deciding it might be okay she started to come out.  
"My name is P-"  
Suddenly red beams of light shone out from every direction heading toward the wild girl as shouts of "stupefy!" were heard. The three children ducked down in their spots and watched what happen next on their stomachs.  
Six or seven people came out of the woods shouting orders at one another, none of them noticing anything but the brunette they were after. Beams of light continued to shoot from the sticks each held in their right hand, and they did not cease until one finally hit her, and brought her to the ground. Shouts of joy and success were then heard as the attackers moved in on their prey. All were men in long black robes, and all had masks that covered their entire faces despite the immense heat of that day. But as they approached the limp body of the girl, they did not pay attention to their surroundings. The willow the girl had hidden behind now started to move, acting very much like a giant whip. It swung at the men with each of its branches, leaving cuts in their robes and gashes in their skin. One man fell with a final screech and lay limp on the ground a few feet away, and only one paid notice as the others continued to fight the tree.  
"Will!" cried one of the men as he ran for his brother who had just fallen. "Wake up, Will, PLEASE!"  
As the man leaned over and sobbed over his dying brother another tree, this one a pine, grabbed the man and flung him to the ground where he too lay limp, but in a very odd position. The children witnessing this knew he'd never get back up.  
Shortly after this, the other trees surrounding the willow as began to fight. Slashing the attackers here and there, yet not one of them touched the three children lying on the ground in front of them. The dark- haired girl had closed her eyes and whimpered slightly, and the boy with glasses tried to reach her, but it was too far. Sirius, however, watched the whole thing, eyes wide in confusion and terror.  
Not more than ten more minutes had passed when every attacker lain strewn across the clearing. Each tree slowly bent back to its normal position, creaking the entire way, with the exception of the willow that stood in the middle of the circle. Ever so gently it picked up the young brunette with its branches and rocked the helpless child for a few minutes. The three kids carefully stood up looking around to make sure they wouldn't be attacked, then they slowly backed out of the clearing - only to find they couldn't. the trees arranged themselves to make a wall that the kids could not penetrate and the terror written on their faces was like no other. They were doomed.  
The willow continued to rock the girl as if she was a defenseless baby, and in this case she almost was. Then slowly, ever so gingerly, placed her on the ground directly in front of Sirius. He stared at the tree then looked at the girl and back again. When he didn't do anything, the tree nudged the unconscious girl toward him a little more and all three would swear to the end of their lives that something whispered "Take her." The willow went still and the trees around them thinned enough for passage. An attacker started to show signs of movement when he picked the girl up, and the dark-haired girl motioned for him to hurry.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
